Las clases nunca fueron mas
by AlexOkami
Summary: R-27-56 ADV:–TRIO Y LEMMON SUMMARY: Reborn y Colonello estudiantes llamados Arcobalenos junto con otras personas, son hábiles, inteligentes pero…Tienen que tomar el curso que la mencionada escuela considera de igual modo esencial la clase pertenece a un joven maestro-de Arte- Llamado Tsunayoshi. Pero despues de todo hay mas...¿verdad Tsuna-sensei? -Lamento el mal Summary-¿Review?


Para que vean que si estoy viva XD y no muerta o de parranda u_u la escuela no ayuda mucho ¬¬

Bueno como "prometí" (:3)a Sara (**Marhaya**) y Bianchi (^^) (y si, la que conocen XD **BianchixGokudera25**)

Mi otro intento con TRIO Pero… R27C-56 (Reborn x Tsunayoshi x Colonello) ^^

* * *

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**_

**QUIERO DECIRLES QUE... COMO NO ME GUSTA ESTAR ASÍ DE QUE ESPEREN MUCHO, Y YO MAS QUE NADA RETRASARME- me refiero a mis otras actualizaciones de las historias- JEJE -digo si realmente es así u.u- QUE TAL SI ESTA VEZ USTEDES ESCOJAN LA QUE QUISIERAN LEER ^^ ASÍ LA LEERÍAN ANTES LA QUE MAS ANSÍAN XD Y CLARO NO ME ABRUMARÍA. POR EL ATRASO U.U XD ES QUE AHORA ENTRE YA EN EXÁMENES ._. Y ME DEJAN TAREA QUE, QUE BÁRBARO JEJE... Y ASÍ MIENTRAS TANTO IREMOS LENTO, PERO SEGURO EN LAS ACTUS XD  
**

**BUENO ESTAS SON LAS HISTORIAS: -por si no recuerdan- **

**JEFE Y ALGO MAS (1827)  
DOS PECADOS Y UN LATIDO (¡Nuevo! 1827 Vs 6927) -aun en proceso-.  
MI HYPER YO & YO (ALL x 27 - 72X27)  
SWAT VONGOLA (R27) - de este ya tengo algo escrito- **

**ME AYUDARÍAN MUCHO ^^, LA QUE TENGA MAS VOTOS, SERA LA ACTUALIZADA :D :3 y la que tuvo un poco menos la segunda y así... jeje**

* * *

**Summary: **Esto es un R2756 bien RebornxTsunaXColonello ADV: –TRIO Y LEMMON- Reborn y Colonello estudiantes llamados Arcobalenos junto con otras personas, son hábiles, inteligentes y demás cosas… Pero antes de abandonar la Universidad Namimori High H. Tienen que tomar el curso que la mencionada escuela considera de igual modo esencial la clase pertenece a un joven maestro-de Artes-, a pesar de no quieren… Ya que consideran que el es algo aburrido… Pero descubrirán que la Uni... Puede ser "divertida"… O ¿Pervertida?

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

**_"FLASH BACK" _**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si asi Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Esto es Yaoi ***chico x chico* - TRIO – LEMMON +18 No Digan que no aviso… AQUI IMAGINEN A LA PRIMERA COMO SUS FUTURAS VERSIONES (TYL) PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN...**

**(JAJA :3) **

¡Ahora si, Disfruten! (Espero XD)

* * *

****LAS CLASES NUNCA FUERON MAS…** **

En un salón bastante amplio, con grandes ventanas en la cuales se podían apreciar el maravilloso paisaje de aquella universidad, todo lucia tan caro y fino…

La madera era de un lindo color ni muy claro pero tampoco tan oscuro… grandes filas de asientos, había… Era como un auditorio…

Los pocos "estudiantes" murmuraban acerca del o la nuevo/a Profesor/a…

Esa clase era una del tipo "extracurricular" o al menos, como un soporte de puntos por si faltaban algunos –por no entregar total de trabajo- O por simple gusto personal-…

Además, también habían unos cuantos que eran suficientes como para ser llamado salón todo por ciertos jóvenes, para precisar eran dos, Colonello y Reborn, ambos llamados los "Arcobalenos"…

Que eran reconocidos como los mayores de "élite" en aquel inmenso campus que era la U-Namimori High H.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, jóvenes el será su nuevo profesor, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun- presento una voz madura, y seria… pero no era a modo de "regaño" sino como para poner atención… - Algunos ya lo deben de conocer, también da clases de Álgebra… Y otras materias, mas…

El castaño sonrió levemente… Era extraño cuando decían que enseñaba más de una materia…

.

.

Pero después de todo ya eran personas adultas… En su mayoría todos oscilaban de 20 – 27 años.

-Muchas Gracias, Director Nono- hablo el joven al que presentaron.

El cual dio una reverencia y una mirada fría, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color café, pero lucían serios y calculadores, casi se podría apreciar unos destellos anaranjados… hasta algunos podrían decir que eran mas anaranjados que "acaramelados"… De cabello castaño y apariencia suave al tacto, algo largo de la parte de atrás… tenia una estatura promedio ni muy bajo ni tan alto…

-Mucho gusto, seré su nuevo profesor de Artes…- al levantarse.

Vio varios pares de ojos observándolo, y hasta escucho un "Seria lindo si sonriera más"... Portaba un traje bastante formal, ya que la escuela, para distinguir de los alumnos a maestros le pedían que usaran un traje de colores oscuros con corbata y todo...

El director sonrió y lo miro, el también lo hizo e hizo lo mismo que el mayor… después de todo era su "Abuelo" y sabia que en realidad se estaba muriendo de los nervios, esa faceta solo era para que lo respetaran un poco…

Normalmente es una persona amable… pero como siempre a veces hay gente que abusa de ello…

-Bien, me retiro –

Dicho eso el mayor se fue con una sonrisa y un sutil "jojojo"

Y así empezaron las clases…

-Bien, yo le impartiré la materia de Artes, Artes Musicales realmente- hablo con tono mas suave pero sin perder el toque.

Empezó a escribir su nombre por si las dudas…

Mientras hacia eso, dos pares peculiares de ojos lo observaban tan detenidamente como si quisieran conocer cada movimiento que hacia.

.

.

-_"Se ve delicioso"- _pensó un pelinegro de ojos oscuros el cual con una camisa, blanca y un chaleco negro…

Sus ojos se quedaron observando un poco el trasero del chico, y parte del cuello o al menos lo que se podía apreciar... La piel parecia tan blanca, suave, y tersa como la mas fina seda...

.

.

-"_Es tan lindo, que seria lindo devorarlo"- _ pensó otro, un rubio de ojos azules, y cabellos rubios.

Ambos sonreían… pasando desapercibidos por los demás…

Ellos normalmente se peleaban, y si tenían "enredos" normalmente eran con mujeres y de una sola noche... Pero el mencionado los sorprendió...

.

.

Y así el castaño empezó a hablar ya que leía un libro:

_-Música del griego mousiké, que significa "arte de las musas", alude al arte de estructurar una combinación coherente de silencios y sonidos, con criterios lógicos y sensibles. En la música, los dos elementos más importantes son el ritmo y el sonido, que aparecen conjuntamente y ordenados por distintas estructuras sonoras y rítmicas. Dependiendo de los instrumentos que se utilicen, se puede hablar de dos formas para dividir a los géneros musicales: instrumentales y vocales. En este último, hay un predominio de la voz, y puede haber o no presencia instrumental. Los géneros instrumentales, en cambio, son creados sólo para instrumentos. Algunos de los géneros que existen son: la ópera, el rock, el pop, la música clásica, blues, jazz, tango, entre tantos-_

.

.

Todos seguían la pequeña lectura… Al parecer no les aburría tanto la clase, el "profesor" tenia "un no se que" que todo en si eran tan ameno… Y mas que nada, no era aburrido...

-Bien, esto es su introducción así que bueno, realmente odio tantas letras, la música es algo que se debe de sentir, el leer es bueno, pero la música se expresa con sus sentimientos-

Se apegaba más al escritorio y dejo el libro a su lado izquierdo, abierto por si necesitaba consultar algo…

-Bien, tu, dime que significa el arte- pregunto a una joven de cabellos como dorados... -_Kyoko_-

-Etto... pues... e-es algo que demuestra nuestras emociones... conforme el animo y dependiendo del tipo de Arte se reflejara ugh- termino.

-Bueno es valido- resalto Tsuna.

Tanto Reborn como Colonello se quedaron expectantes...

-Bien, para variar... Necesito que mañana empiecen a decidir que tipo de instrumento tocaran, o si lo harán de diferentes tipo...- hablaba.

-Nee ¡Tsunayoshi-sensei! - grito una voz cantarina...-_Haru_-

-¿Si...?- se sorprendió por la voz de aquella alumna

- ¡HAHI! ¡¿Que tipo de instrumento toca usted?! Desu! -

Todos afilaron sus ojos... Al castaño...

-E-Eh...el v-violín- tartamudeo nervioso...

.

.

-_"Quizá no les guste realmente nada"- _pensaba triste...

Pero...

.

.

-WOOOOOOOOO- dijeron al unisono el salón, y uno peculiares "brillos" y "destellos" se hicieron presentes... En el lugar -

.

.

-Jejeje de echo aquí lo traigo- quizá ese salón no era tan malo, al parecer le prestaban atención... Al menos era un logro...

.

.

Tomo un pequeño maletín y lo dejo encima del escritorio, lo abrió... Y saco un violín... De tamaño normal, limpió y entrañablemente "misterioso" -_en el aspecto de que se veía genial_-

-Etto... Podría tocar u-una partitura-hablaba una "tímida" kyoko...

Cosa que los demás, les extraño... Normalmente era de hablar mucho con su amiga Haru... Pero esto era raro...

-Con gusto, pero cual quisieran- respondió.

Todos no sabían muy bien que tipo de música pedir... Hasta que hablo...

.

.

-Una sonata de corazón seria bastante bueno- la voz encantadora del pelinegro... Resonó en aquel salón...

Sumiendo todo en un silencio algo sepulcral.

.

.

El castaño sonrió levemente... -_"Así que quiere que lo impresione ¡ja!"- _pensó, para el era algo seguido escuchar que le dijeran aquello...

Al ser maestro de alrededor de cuatro materias y dos mas como tutoriales, no le creían capaz de tener tanta disciplina...

-Bien- dijo... Acomodo su violín... y toco... Esta era su creación...

La música era tan tranquila, pero tan profunda... Se sentía los sentimientos que tenia el "autor"...

Calidez, amor, cariño, alegría... Esa canción tenia todo... Las finas notas hacían presencia pero unos de mayor tonalidad e intesidad...

(N/A: escuchen si gustan una que se llama "Tsukiyo no Violinist"de "Di´LL es un soundtrack (¿?) de la serie Shugo Chara -nunca vi esa serie completa, pero me gustaron algunas de sus canciones... jeje)

.

.

Todos suspiraron... Fue demasiado hermosa esa canción...

.

.

La clase termino justo cuando acabo la pequeña demostración... Todos uno a uno iban tan alegres y agradeciendo al joven maestro... Pero se quedaron ciertas personas, para precisar dos...

.

.

-Wow usted es genial ¡kora! - dio su primer movimiento el rubio...

-Gracias- asintió el chico. Quien guardaba los materiales, que uso.

Su mirada no cambiaba y algo le decía que no era muy bueno quedarse a solas... Algo que no menciono es que el es cinta negra... 9no Dan... Era de temer...

.

.

-Intentas, que te pase con "grandes puntos"... Eh, Colonello...- hablo mordaz el pelinegro. Y sonrió superior.

El castaño frunció su ceño no era posible que esos dos parecieran estar... -_"¿Peleando, pero por que?"- _pensó.

-Oh, Reborn ¡Ja! Nee porque no vas a ver a tus "novias"- mascullo molesto y con toque burlón y luego lo empujo...

Eso molesto al moreno contrario, después de todo el siempre y mayormente tenia las ventajas...

.

Sus miradas hasta sacaban chispas... -_vaya forma de llamar la atención_-

.

-Etto...- el castaño se estaba irritando. Su ceño se fruncía y no sabia el "por que" se le hacia tan... ¿Familiar?

.

.

-_"Ni creas que te lo dejare Reborn"- _

_-"Ni lo sueñes Colonello"-_

_._

_._

Pero de pronto llego alguien a "interrumpir"...

-Nee, Tsuna, hoy me toca invitarte a almorzar jajaja-

_-"Yamamoto Takeshi el profesor de la materia de Física y también de deportes"- _pensaron instantáneamente.

-Cierto... Jejeje nee ya voy, espérame un momento, Takeshi- le respondió...

Sacando muchas dudas a los otros dos "estudiantes"... Esa familiaridad... ¿No podía ser que...?

Unas auras sedientas de sangre y celos revolcó sus cuerpos...

Sus puños... Estaban en alto...

-Chicos, por favor... No peleen si...- le hablo el castaño aunque era un poco mas bajito que todos... solo por escaso cinco o diez cm menos...- Cualquier cosa pueden decírmelo...- sonrisa deslumbrante...

-Vamos, Tsuna-

-Si, nee nos vemos- se despidió-_"Por que siento que se me olvido preguntar algo..."-_

.

.

.

.

-Ahora no hay modo para rendirme- susurro Colonello el sentía que no era un simple "gustar" quizá...- "_Me llego el amor" _

_-"No permitiré que me arrebaten ese lindo conejo~"- _pensó Reborn... Lo mismo que Colonello, él lo sintió...

.

.

.

.

**+.+.+.+.+ - CAFETERÍA DE LA U- +.+.+.+.+**

En una mesa, los alimentos "sanos" de dos personas eran comidos y compartidos... Mientras platicaban de trivialidades...

.

.

-Nee, Tsuna, ¿te parece si nos vamos? - pregunto Takeshi.

-Ugh... No puedo, tengo que buscar algo... Ademas creo que tengo que revisar unos papeles- le respondió, con tono cansado...

-Esta bien... Pero ten cuidado, ¿si?-

-Jaja Yamamoto, es la escuela, no una cárcel jajaja- sonrió.

-Ma, Ma, ya entonces me voy, pero... antes tengo que entregar los "promedios" jeje- se levanto y deposito los restos en un bote de basura tanto organica como inorgánica...

-Jajaja es cierto- continuo...

Después de todo se despidió y lo mismo que hizo el primero, el castaño lo secundo... Tenia que darse prisa con esos papeles... Bueno no eran de una importancia tan grande, pero al menos no quería llevarse mucho trabajo...

.

.

-Ah... Tendré que ir al salón de... ¿Eh...? ¿C-Cual era? Ugh...- aura depresiva...- Ah, ya recuerdo...-sonrió para si.

.

.

* * *

**++++ PASILLOS- SALÓN - ++++**

Después de que el joven "maestro" saliera de la cafetería, iba cantando una canción de tono "pegajoso" -imaginen una canción aquí- (N/A: en mi caso sera Funny Sunny Day)-

.

.

-_Te digo que te alejes, ¡El sera mio!- una voz burlona se notaba._

_-¡Ni lo sueñes! kora! -_

_._

_._

-_"Esas voces... se me hacen familiares...ugh ¡¿Imposible?!- pensó el castaño..._

Aunque sentía ganas de seguir escuchando... Se estaba acercando a la puerta... Pero como siempre, no hay días muy buenos...

Esta salio volando... Dándole paso como objetivo la cara del castaño, aunque se cubrió con su brazos no pudo evitar recibir el "portazo" y quedo inconsciente por que en sus ojos se veían hasta espirales...

.

-Iiiiiiiiiitteeee~ aaughh...- inconsciente-

.

.

Los dos sujetos... Escucharon aquel "chillido" y se asustaron porque quizá habian golpeado a una profesora, o una chica o algo en particular...

Pero cuando casi se van de espaldas al ver al joven maestro, en el suelo, y con una puerta al lado...

.

.

Ahora es cuando la culpa les carcomía... Por ser descuidados... Y se dispusieron a llevar a su maestro a la enfermería...

-¿Ves lo que provocas? ¡Reborn! ¡kora! - hablo molesto...

-¡¿Ah?! ¡como no! si tu fuiste el imbécil que pateo la puerta...- respondió

.

Cuando llegaron a su destino -Enfermería- acostaron al menor en la mullida cama...

Al parecer el doctor que atendía, no estaba... Vaya doctor...

.

.

:::: SILENCIO ::::

.

.

Simplemente se quedaron a esperar si el "profesor" se animaba a levantarse...

O mas que nada... La intención era quedarse a solas con el...

.

.

-No deberías de irte, ¿Reborn? kora~ -

-Lo mismo digo para ti...-

.

.

Después de su competencia de miradas, (algo como esto - ¬¬ - ); prestaron atencion a la cama del lugar... Al fin el "durmiente" se levanto... Su mirada lucia perdida y se paso una mano por sus castaños cabellos...

-Ugh... ¿D-Donde...?- murmuro adolorido... - M-Mi cabeza...

-Lo sentimos, pero digamos que tuvo un pequeño accidente... kora~ - hablo Colonello de los mas "fresco"

A Tsuna se le caía la mandíbula al ver el tamaño de la puerta... Como es que no había muerto...

Eso era un misterio... Desde muy joven, siempre recordó que por mas que se lastimara, al día siguiente estaba "normal"...

.

.

Aun era joven, apenas tenia unos 18-19 años... al menos tenia vida suficiente... Sin contar que todo eso, se lo debía un viejo amigo -Su Tutor-, que era un como uno o dos años mayores que él...

.

.

-G-Gracias muchachos...- dio una reverencia a pesar de estar acostado...

Se iba a levantar de su cama, pero se mareo, casi caía pero unos brazos fuertes le detuvieron y otros mas estilizado pero no por menos débiles, también lo hicieron, ademas unos tenían el olor de colonia fresca y juvenil... En cambio el olor del otro era embriagante y enigmático...

Tsuna se sintió de lo mas nervioso... Estar entre dos hombres en cierta posición tan... ¡¿Provocativa?!

No era lo ideal... Así que opto por intentar separarse...

.

.

Sonrojado y nervioso, sentían que se encontraba el chico que estaba en medio de ambos...

.

.

Sin contar que su aroma era tan tibio, y dulce con toques refrescantes, después de todo era un adulto... pero sus facciones y tamaño... Lo hacían tan lindo...

Ambos se fueron apegando mas al contacto del menor el cual seguía en lo mismo, intentaba separarse... Aquello no era lo correcto...

.

.

-Sensei kora~ no quiere divertirse un rato...- hablo lascivo el rubio mayor-_altura_-

-Oh, que ganas las tuyas- respondió el pelinegro... Soltando una sonrisa complice, en cambio el castaño se sentia mareado... y como asfixiado...-Pero por hoy te doy la razón- continuo pero cuando dijo eso, sostuvo la corbata del "sensei" la jalo y le beso rápidamente, al hacerlo aflojaba la misma.

El castaño sentía su cara arder, sus ojos lucían algo acuosos por que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar...

Reborn al ver los ojos del mencionado, lo empezó a besar delicadamente, y cubrió con la corbata los ojos al dueño de esta...

.

.

.

Colonello iba retrocediendo poco a poco hasta que se sentó en la cama, con Tsuna sentado en sus piernas, Reborn en cambio apoyo su grandes y firmes manos en los muslos del oij-café el cual quería huir... ¡Esa situación era indebida por donde la vieras! gritaba su mente... Podía defenderse, pero a la vez no quería... Quizá la curiosidad menguaba dentro de él mismo...

Reborn apretó un poco las mejillas del castaño... Tanto para que abriera un poco su pequeña boca... Y le lamió brevemente el labio inferior...

Colonello sonrió perverso... y sus manos, empezaban a desvestir al "atacado"... A la vez besaba la base del pequeño cuello... bajando un poco, mas y mas hacia el apetecible cuerpo... Que estaba bastante desarrollado, es decir no estaba ta delgado a como lucia... Pero no dejaba de ser lindo.

-Nhg... Aah...- ese sonido... los enloqueció...

El joven lucia sonrojado y sus mejillas sonrosadas y calientes, ambos mayores se acercaron y apoyaron en las mejillas del moreno, y notaron que hasta en tacto eran tiernas y tibios... Sonrieron para sus adentros, y al hacer eso enviaron ciertos escalofríos muy raros para él...

Tan extraños... Pero hasta su cuerpo quería, no, pedía ser tocado mucho mas... Sucumbió a su deseo... O el deseo de esos dos... era su duda predominante...

.

.

Quería cerrar sus piernas, el muy descarado del rubio oji-azul le empezaba a desabrochar los pantalones y queria meter su mano en ellos...

-Ngh N-No... ah- pataleo un poco.

.

-Vamos, te gustara...- le susurro el pelinegro, mientras mordio levemente su lobulo haciendo la labor de Colonello mas fácil...

Se abrieron paso en ellas, el castaño estaba con la camisa totalmente abierta, la corbata siendo usada como un vendaje... Todo fue tan rápido...

Sus piernas se separaron un poco mas, y el pelinegro le quito los pantalones con maestría y con rapidez empezó a masturbarlo - Ah, n-no ngh... -

Hacia arriba y abajo, movía su mano, hasta que sonrió y decidió bajar, con su boca empezó a saborear la extensión del castaño... Colonello tomo sus piernas y las separo, tanto que hasta su entrada fue expuesta, la cual ya no seria virgen... Y con ello Reborn también empezó a lamerla... Sin dejar de masturbar al menor...

Quien al estar vendado, las sensaciones las sentía el doble de "fuertes"...

Sus pezones era movidos de arriba-abajo y luego en círculos... Y era besado con fiereza, ahora ya se dejaba hacer...

-P-Por favor- susurraba...

Los dedos de Colonello ahora estaban dentro de su ya entrada lubricada con la saliva del pelinegro... La expandía con dos de sus dedos los cuales abría y cerraba, sentir esas sensaciones, le provocaron que se corriera, aquella substancia blanca y espesa mancho su vientre, Colonello lamió con gran lujuria.

Opto por acostar al menor ya que, Reborn empezó desabrocharse tanto los pantalones y su camisa...

Colonello en cambio seguía en lo suyo... Pero se le paso algo por la mente, para que así también pudiera quitarse la molesta camisa, y aflojar sus pantalones por que al igual que su "amigo" su erección comenzaba a doler... Aquellos gemidos y ronroneo del castaño realmente les encendió...

.

.

-Reborn, ¿no quieres servicio especial? Kora~ - siguió hablando lascivo.

Se levanto y alzando a Tsuna de paso, lo coloco cerca en el regazo de Reborn, quien ahora lucia afuera "su porte"...

-Oh, con gusto... -respondió con sus manos tomo la cabeza de Tsuna y la guío a su miembro con la mano libre apretó sus mejillas sonrojadas...

-Hey, Tsunayoshi, vamos sorprendeme- susurro y con ello ahora su miembro estaba en la cálida boquita, este empezó a lamer de arriba-abajo, en la punta succionaba, recorria completamente la extensión...

Pero muy a su pesar, Tsuna se sentía avergonzado.

Aunque prefirió olvidarlo y continuaba en lo que estaba...

Su boca se aguaba y no sabia o no daba razones... Pero de pronto sintió un tirón... Le estaban masturbando de nuevo...

-Ah, Aaah nhg Aah- gemía desvergonzado...

Pero sinceramente ya querian hacerlo gemir mas... Lo bueno que las paredes de toda la escuela eran anti-sonidos tanto por dentro como por fuera, así, nadie se distraía de las clases.

Reborn gemía bajito, Tsuna al parecer era la primera vez que hacia algo como "eso" ya que noto sus movimientos, torpes, pero si que fueron acertados, quería correrse, pero no, no lo haría así, si no lo haría dentro de ese delicioso cuerpo...

Sin mas ceremonia levanto al castaño y lo coloco encima suyo, y se aseguro de que su miembro estuviera rozando la entrada del castaño...

Quien sin pena, inicio ciertos movimientos, que hacían enloquecer al mayor...

Colonello jadeo un poco divertido, pero bueno al menos ya era "hora"... Tomo las pálidas y delgadas caderas, haciendo fricción y un delicioso vaivén, hasta que lo sentó en el miembro del de las patillas rizadas...

-Ahaaaa - susurraba jadeante el oji-café...- aaah, ah-

Colonello besaba el cuello y lamia la espalda, cerca de la base del cuello... Ese cuerpo estaba tan caliente, y con algunas gotas de sudor...

Empezó a masturbarlo, jalando un poco aquel miembro y de pronto noto que el castaño se movía por su cuenta, Reborn también empujaba y lo impulsaba, pero algo lo hizo sonreír con sorna...

Reborn estaba sentado y tenia "montado" aun castaño, este si mas con sus dedos, expandió un poco mas la entrada, dando en pocas palabras una invitación...

Oh, una mal sana invitación, lujuriosa y de paso erótica...

-M-Mas... P-Por f-favor Aaah aah ngh- pedía sin pudor...

Pero callado, por un demandante y húmedo beso...

El rubio, se decidió -Espero que aguante mas, SEN-SEI - le susurro de cerca al castaño... Y entro...

-A-AHH umm aww- sintió dolor, pero estaba tan húmedo, que se fue apaciguando...

La corbata-venda callo y Tsuna se sonrojo furiosamente...

Empezaron un vaivén lento, pero luego subieron, "el nivel" y era un poco mas rápido...

Uno de los dos le dio de lleno en su "punto" y gemía descontrolado, las caricias tampoco dieron tregua...

-AAAH... Aww tan... ahahaa... estrecho - susurro, para si... el oji-azul

Tsuna era impulsado por Colonello, pero era "comandado" por Reborn... Eran como un especie de "Sándwich" pero Tsuna se estaba cansando, su mismo cuerpo se lo decía...

-Y-Yoo v-voy... a-ah... Ah... kuu- se corrió, manchando un poco a Reborn, quien ni tanto perezoso lamió aquella esencia que con su mano retiro.

-Delicioso jo- murmuro.

Los tres jadeaban, ya muy pronto estarían en sus limites...

.

.

.

Al menos en la primera ronda...

.

.

.

Se movían con desenfreno, Colonello abrió un poco mas las piernas de Tsuna, para acomodarlo bien, ahora era él, quien montaba al castaño...

-Aaah... Ngh, aah Nhg...-

Reborn seguía moviéndose, pero ya para acabar...

Todo lo bueno termina -a veces- tan pronto.

Los tres se corrieron, el castaño como anteriormente, mancho al pelinegro y el rubio su mano, era el quien le provoco que se corriera... En su interior, había una grata cantidad de "aquello"...

-aah, haa- jadeos cansados...

Resonaban en aquellas cuatro paredes...

Pero el cansancio se hizo presente haciéndolos dormir de pronto... Aunque mas rápido al castaño que a los otros dos... Quien antes se dieron una mirada cómplice...

y un suave -_Te lo dije-_

.

.

.

.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+ - ^^ AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ^^ - +.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

La luz del sol iluminaba un gran cuarto, una cama con un pequeño y aparente cuerpo frágil... De cabellos castaños, y piel blanca... cubierto con unas finas sabanas color blanco...

El chico se removía, y uno que otro quejido se escuchaba...

Pero de algún modo sus recuerdos de ayer se hicieron presente, levantándose de golpe... Cosa que lamento, por un dolor le llego...

-Itteeee~ - murmuro...

-Veo, que te levantaste ya, Dame-Tsuna- hablo una voz reconocida.

-No le digas así Reborn Kora~ -

-¿Q-Que? - murmuro asustado...

.

.

_-"Un momento"- _sus orbes se abrieron claramente asustadas, y su cabeza dolía...

.

.

.

**_"-Tsuna-chan se casara conmigo ¡Kora!- _**

**_-¡Ni en tus sueños! ¡El es mio! - _**

**_-Hiii~ Colonello-nissan, Reborn-nissan -_**

**_-¡NO TE METAS!-_**

**_-¿E-EH? -_**

**_-No te preocupes Tsuna-chan, en algún momento, sabremos quien sera tu mejor esposo-_**

**_-Obviamente yo lo soy- hablaron al unisono los dos "mayores" _**

**_-No se preocupen los dos me gustan, y me hacen feliz - respondió sonriente..._**

**_Provocando un sonrojo en los contrarios, ya que hasta les beso fugazmente y con sus manos fueron caminando, claro con el castaño en medio._**

**_Para evitar "golpes" innecesarios"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**-**Hiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee - se escucho un chillido, pero no tan fuerte..._-"ahora todo tiene sentido"- pensó..._

-¿Y bien? ¿Quien es tu Futuro "esposo", Tsunayoshi-

-Después de todo, dimos el "amor"-

.

Al mencionado se le subieron los colores, y luego decidió, desmayarse... -bueno lo ultimo no fue tanto su idea-

Ahora ya sabia, por que cuando estaban peleando delante de él, se le hacia tan "Familiar"...

Esos dos, fueron sus mejores amigos de la infancia y quienes lo ayudaban cuando era un poco "débil"

Oh, la vida nunca es fácil... Pero los caminos ahí están...

¿No es así, Tsunayoshi-sensei?

***-* FIN *-***

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? ¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeii! ^^ **

******O/O OJALA Y SI LOS HAYA .w.**

**¡He vuelto, a pesar de que ahora son la 1:20AM! O_O! **

**Asi que me disculpo de por medio, por si ven "dedazos" "faltas ortograficas" ETC. ETC...**

**Sean sinceras u.u diganme si quedo bien o.o... ah, y no se les olvide "VOTAR POR EL FIC "ELEGIDO" *musiquita de suspenso* **

** jajaja ok, ok ya XDDD me emociono xDD**

**¿NEE QUE OPINAN?... **

**WAAAAAAAAAAA ME DISCULPO SI SALIO ALGO RARO… XT**

**PERO CREO QUE SI CUBRE AL MENOS UN POCO LAS ESPECTATIVAS DE USTEDES, ESPERO ME DIGAN QUE TAL ME FUE…**

**O-O … Y SI, ADMITO ESTO FUE ALGO INUSUAL A MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR XDDD ESPERO NO LES DISGUTE : /**

**ONEGAI T3T…**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**¡COMO SABEN, SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR! =)**

NOS LEEMOS :3

CIAO ~ CIAO ^^

ALEXOKAMI ¡CAMBIO Y FUERA!

¡SI NOTAN ALGO RARO AVISENME!

**17/09/71 - 1:27AM**


End file.
